Ek anokha taufa
by Shruts
Summary: Hi guys! This is my 2nd story, based of Kevi, Abhirika n Dareya, also Ishyant, the continuation of Paya hai maine phir tujhe. As I said my content doesn't match my title, so, here's the continued story... :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, as I promised, I'll continue the story with a new title. I hope I'll get many positive reviews, much as I got in my previous story. So here's the story… **

Chapter-1

**At Kavin's residence. Purvi, Melissa, Rajat, Kavin and Paulomi are chatting. **

**Paulomi: **Kavin, tumne meri Switzerland jaane ke liye flight ke tickets book kar di, parson ke liye?

**Melissa:** Mamma, aap ja rahin hai?

**Paulomi: **Han beta, woh kya hai na, mujhe teen mahinon ke liye waha jana hi padega. Waha jo factory hamare naam hone wali hai, usska inauguration hai, aur waha saab settle karna hai. Aur jab ki tum sab ki sagai bhi ho gai hai, toh mai free hun yeh saab karne ke liye.

**Kavin:** Han Mamma, maine kar to diye hai. Par Mamma, ruk jaiye na, mai toh keheta hun, aap apne pota-potiyon ko dekhke hi kahi jaiye. Kyu Purvi?

**Purvi:** Han Mamma, ruk jaije na.

**Rajat:** Mamma please, ruk jaiye, ab toh saab log kehe rahein hai.

**Paulomi (hugging them all):** Dekho beta, aap log jante ho ki kaam bhi jaroori hota hai, aur mujhe waha kuch property ki baat karne bhi jaana hai. Aur rahi baat tumhari shaadi ki, toh mai kaha hamesha ke liye jaa rahi hun. Aur waise bhi, tum chaaron ki shaadi ek saath ek hi mandap mein hone wali hai, woh bhi chaar mahino baad. Tabtak toh mai aa jaungi.

**Melissa:** Thik hai mamma, par mujhe promise kijie ki aap mere liye Switzerland se bahut saare chocolates leke aaengi.

**Kavin:** Mere liye bhi!

**Paulomi:** Han han, mai sab ke liye gifts leke aaungi. Ab chalo, mai apni packing kar leti hun.

**About a week later after Paulomi left for Switzerland, Kavin and Purvi were going back to bureau after solving a case, in the evening. **

**Purvi: **Kavin, car roko.

**Kavin:** Kya hua Purvi?

**Purvi:** Dekho, shayad koi jaanwar hai, usse choot lagi hai. Chalo dekhte hai.

**Kavin and Purvi come out of their car, to see what exactly the animal is.**

**Purvi (taking the poor animal in her arms): **Oh my god! Yeh toh ek puppy hai. Iske pair par kaafi choot lagi hai. Ham isse veterinarian ke pas le jae?

**Kavin: **Han purvi.

**He brings an old blanket from their car.**

**Kavin:** Yeh lo Purvi.

**Purvi wraps the puppy with the blanket**

**In the car.**

**Purvi: **Bichara…..

**Kavin: **Han Purvi. Log kitne laparvah ho sakte hain. Itne pyaare puppy ko koi kaise kho sakta hai, aur isse waha aisi halat mein koi kaise chod sakta hai?

**Purvi: **Shayad yeh kisi ka pet dog hai, yeh dekho colar belt. Shayad iske maalik ne isse kulla chod diya aur yeh bhaag gaya, aur rasta chuk gaya, aur shayad kisi gadi ne takkar mar di.

**Kavin: **Ho sakta hai Purvi…Purvi….tum….tum ro rahi ho?

**Kavin sees a drop of tear in Purvi's eye.**

**Purvi: **Woh….mujhe dogs bahut pasand hai. Mai dogs ke muamle mein bahut sensitive hun.

**Just like me… You all know I am a dog lover, guys, please don't mind if I am adding a dog in this story.**

**Kavin: **Oh, to kya tumhare paas bhi ek dog tha?

**Purvi: **Han, jab mai choti thi, Gladys naam ki ek Yorkshire terrier thi. Bahut pyaari thi. Par ek din…..

**Kavin: **Main samajh sakta hun, mujhe bhi dogs achhe lagte hai.

**They both reach pet hospital. Purvi is very worried for the poor thing.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, yeh thik toh ho jaega na?

**Kavin: **Han Purvi, tum chinta mat karo, yeh bilkul thik ho jae ga. Shayad yeh kisika paltu kutta hai. Purvi, main Police station se pata karta hun, tum yahi ruko.

He goes out. The veterinarian came.

**Purvi: **Kya hua doctor? Woh thik hai na?

**Vet: **Han Purvi, tum toh jaanti ho, jaanwar hamse jyada sensitive hote hai. Usse pair mein choot lagi thi, Ab woh thik hai, bas usska khaas dyaan rakhna. Tum usski malkin ho?

**Purvi: **Nahi, hame yeh raste par injured mila.

**Kavin: **Purvi, pata chal gaya, ek aurat ne report likhwai thi, white australian labrodor ke liye.

**Purvi: **Chalo, ham uss aurat ko yeh puppy lautakar aate hai, abhi.

**So, Kavin and Purvi go the owner's house. The owner's 3 years old daughter, Preetika, is crying. She lit up when she sees her beloved Tuffy in Purvi's arm.**

**Preetika: **Tuffy! Mera Tuffy!

**Purvi hands her the dog.**

**Kavin: **Nita ji, yeh hame raste mein ghayal halat mein mila.

**Purvi: **Hame isse pet hospital le gae.

**Nita:** Thank you, aap dono ne meri beti ka Tuffy usse lauta diya. Vaise, aap kaam kya karte hai?

**Kavin: **Ji, ham CID se hai.

**Purvi:** Yeh, aapki beti hai?

**Nita:** Ji han, ikloti beti hai meri.

**Kavin: **Aapke pati, office gae hai kya?

**Nita: **Shayad aapko pata hoga, woh ab is duniya mein nahi rahe. Unka murder hua tha. Tab Preetika sirf teen mahinon ki thi. Aapke paas hi woh case tha. Karan naam tha unka.

**Purvi: **Han, shayad mujhe yaad hai. Aapke naukar ne hi khoon kiya than a unka?

Nita: Han, papa ji ka badla lene ke liye, Karan ke papa ne Mohan ke papa ko naukri se nikal diya thi.

**Kavin: **Mujhe pata nahi. Maine 1 saal pehele hi CID join ki hai.

**Preetika: **Thank you uncle, thank you aunty!

**Purvi:** Your welcome Preetika.

**Preetika:** Aap dono husband-wife ho?

**Kavin and Purvi exchange glances.**

**Kavin:** Nahi. Hamari shaadi jald hi hone wali hai. Ham dono fiancée hai.

**Nita:** Chaliye, yeh achha hai. Waise, happy married life.

**Kavin's phone rings. **

**Kavin: **Excuse me. Hello, han Abhijeet sir.

**Abhijeet: **Kaha ho Kavin?

**Kavin: **Sir, actually….

**Abhijeet**: Woh saab badmein. Pehele meri baat suno. Mujhe pata hai abhi tumhe ghar jaana hai, par meri baat suno. Tumhe kherwanagar ke ek ghar mein jaana hai. Hame abhi abhi pata chala hai ki waha ek khatarnaak mujrim rehe raha hai. Aur usne aaj raat ko paris bhaag jane ka plan banaya hai. Tumhe abhi jaakar usse rokna hai. Main tumhe usska address message kar deta hun.

**Kavin: **Yes sir.

**Abhijeet: **Aur ek baat Kavin, tumhe usse ghar ke bahar le jaake pakadna hai, usse pata nahi chalna chahiye ki tum CID se ho. Kavin, kisi bhi haalat mein usse mar mat dalna. Samjhe?

**Kavin: **Han sir, main abhi nikalta hun.

**Purvi: **Kya hua?

**Kavin: **Abhijeet sir ka phone tha. Mujhe abhi ek mission par jaana hai.

**Purvi:** Abhi? Par Kavin…

**Kavin:** Pata hai Purvi, par kya karu, duty hai na.

**Purvi:** Thik hai, par jaldi ghar chale jaana, aur mission khatam hone par phone karna.

**So guys, how was the first chapter of Ek anokha taufa? Hope you all liked this one. I think you all must have guessed what will be the gift. Don't reveal if you know :P :P. Anyways, do review if you liked my concept.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii guys, so, are you all excited for the next chapter? I have added a lot of thriller in this chapter. Check it out! But first, i have some message for some people...**

**I am sorry Rajvigirl, but i dont think i can write it tomorrow, I am going out to stay with my cousin for a day. But i'll try my best to write and publish one story tomorro. And ya, Happy birthday in advance...**

**Harman, as I said, i think i would be absent on saturday... soo very sorry dear! but i couldnt help you know.**

**And a HUGE t****hank you to all those who reviewed, I am really very glad that I have got a great deal of support...**

Chapter 2

**Next morning at 10:00am. Purvi is very worried about Kavin. He was out for more than 12 hours! Purvi enters the bureau.**

**Purvi:** Sir, Kavin raat ko nau baje (9:00) ghar se nikla tha. Abhi tak woh ghar nahi pahuncha hai. Sir, mujhe uski bahut chinta ho rahi hai.

**Daya:** Chinta mat karo Purvi, Kavin sahi-salamat ghar aa jaega. Tumne usska phone try kiya?

**Purvi:** Han sir, kai baar. Par woh phone nahi utha raha. Baad mein usska phone out of network ho gaya.

**Daya: **Usska phone trace kartein hain.

**So, Purvi and Daya traces Kavin's phone.**

**Daya: **Yeh toh wahi jagah hai jahan Abhijeet ne Kavin ko bheja tha.

**Purvi: **Toh sir, ham jaaye waha?

**Daya: **Han Purvi, jaaana toh padega waha.

**So, Purvi, Daya, Shreya, Pankaj, Abhijeet and Tarika reaches the place. **

**Abhijeet: **Pura ghar chaan maartein hai. Phail jaao sab.

**They all spread to find Kavin and Chintu, the criminal. Purvi goes in a room and is shocked.**

**Purvi: **Kavin!

**Kavin has been shot in the shoulder and is unconscious. She goes near him and takes his head on her lap. He has got his gun in his hand.**

**Purvi (panic-striked): **Sir! Kavin aankhen kholo.

**Daya: **Kya hua Purvi? My god…

**Abhijeet: **Pankajjaldi gadi nikalo, Kavin ko jaldi se hospital le jaana hoga.

**Shreya (calling from other room): **Sir, jaldi yahan aaiye.

**Daya goes to other room.**

**Shreya: **Sir kya hua?

**Daya: **Kavin ko goli lagi hai, usse sab hospital le ja rahe hai. Tum batao, kya hua yahan?

**Shreya: **Sir. Yeh dekhiye. Rajesh ki laash.

**Daya: **Rajesh, yeh to court ka gawah hai. Iss Chintu ke khilaf gawahi dene wala tha. Yeh yaha kaise, aur isse kisne maara?

**CID Team reaches the hospital. Purvi is crying bitterly.**

**Doctor: **Purvi, kya hua?

**Shreya: **Aap dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

**Doctor: **Han, Purvi hamare hospital mein pehele intern thi. Phir ussne CID join kar li.

**Purvi: **Doctor Mehta, kya, main bhi aapke saath aau?

**Doctor: **HanPurvi, tum pehele aapne aap ko sambhalo. Jaao, change karlo, main operation ki taiyari karta hun.

**Shocked? Yes guys, one more twist. Purvi is actually Dr. Purvi. You'll know more about that later, I will surely tell you all.**

**Purvi gets dressed and goes into the operation theatre. After some time, ACP sir also comes along with all the rest officer. Melissa and Rajat also come after them. Melissa's condition is also not so good.**

**ACP sir: **Kya hua? Kaisa hai Kavin?

**Abhijeet: **Operationchal raha hai. Purvi gai hai andar. Kuch hi deer mein pata chal jaega.

**After a few hours, Purvi comes out of the operation theatre.**

**Daya: **Kya hua Purvi, Kavin thik toh hai na?

**Purvi breaks down.**

**Melissa: **Purvi, Kavin thik toh hai na?

**Purvi: **Han, ab woh khatre se bahar hai.

**There are signs of relieve. **

**Purvi: **Parsir, mujhe ussko iss halat mein dekha nahi jaa raha tha.

**Abhijeet: **Han Purvi, ham samajh saktein hai. Ham usse mil saktein hai?

**Purvi: **Sir woh abhi behosh hai.

**Purvi and rest all goes to Kavin's ward. Kavin is lying unconscious.**

**ACP sir:** Daya, woh, Chintu mila?

**Daya:** Sir, woh…..woh Chintu bhaag gaya.

**ACP sir:** Han, shayad, Chintu ne pehele Kavin par goli chalai, phir bhaag gaya.

**Daya:** Sir aur ek baat sir, waha hame Rajesh ki laash bhi mili hai. Who court ka gawah.

**ACP sir:** Woh, Rajesh, jo Chintu ke khilaf gawahi dene wala tha?

**Daya:** Han sir.

**ACP sir:** Yeh toh bahut badi gadbad ho gai Daya.

**Daya:** Sir, usski laash hamne Tarika ke saath bhijwa di hai.

**ACP sir:** Thik hai.

**Sets move to Forensic Lab. **

**Dr. Salunke:** Aao, aao Abhijeet.

**But hamare Abhi sir ka dyaan kahi aur hi hai…**

**Abhijeet: **Kaisi hai Tarika ji?

**Tarika: **Main thik hun Abhijeet, tum kaise ho?

**Abhijeet:** Main bhi .. bilkul thik.

**Dr. Salunke:** Main bhi…

**Abhijeet:** Sir aap toh, hamesha hi thik hote hai.

**Dr. Salunke:** Yeh sab chodo , Kavin kaisa hai?

**Abhijeet:** Abhi woh thik hai, khatre se bahar hai. Kuch hi deer mein hosh aa jaega usse. Sir, aapko kya mila?

**Dr. Salunke:** Ek bahut khatarnaak baat pata chali hai, in fact, do baatein.

**Abhijeet:** Kya baatein sir?

**Tarika:** Rajesh ke kapdon par, hame, kisi kutte ke baal mile hai.

**Abhijeet:** Kutte ke?

**Tarika: **Han, aur woh kutta, shayad sirf 1-2 mahinon ka hoga.

**Abhijeet:** Puppy tha. Aur dosri baat?

**Dr. Salunke:** Abhijeet, jo goli hame Rajesh ke sharer se mili hai, woh goli, Kavin ki gun se chali hai.

**Abhijeet:** Sir, yeh aap kya kehe rahein hai?

**Dr. Salunke:** Main kuch nahi kehe raha, jo saaboot mujhe bata rahein hai, woh main kehe raha hun.

**Abhijeet:** Par, yeh kaise ho sakta hai sir? Kavin ko toh khud goli lagi hai. Who kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakta.

**Dr. Salunke:** Tum mujhpe kyu bhadak rahe ho yaar?

**Abhijeet:** Main aap pe nahi bhadak raha, sir. Ab aaenge woh DCP sir bureau mein, naya hamgama shuru ho jaega…

**Guys, shocked again? Main bhi pehele ho gait hi, when I imagined this. Guys, do tell me if you want only romance in my stories. I mean, tell me if I am not able to mix romance and thrill together. But actually, I thought there should be some mystery in my stories, its CID after all. But ya, do tell me if I am not able to do so. One more thing, I think I won't be able to update for two days, going out. And ya, I am waiting for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii everyone! I am using my cousin's internet to update :P :P. So, are you all waiting for the HANGAMA? Continue reading my friends! And ya, Happy Independence Day guys!**

Chapter 3

**At the hospital Kavin has regained consciousness.**

**Purvi:** Rajat, Melissa! Kavin ko hosh aa gaya hai.

**Melissa and Rajat go inside the ward. **

**Melissa: **Kavin.

**She sits beside him on a chair.**

**Kavin:** Melissa, tumne…..Mamma ko nahi na bataya?

**Melissa:** Nahi, abhi phone karti hu.

**Kavin:** Nahi Melissa…Mamma ko mat batana.

**Rajat:** Kyu Kavin?

**Kavin:** Nahi Rajat, pehele se hi Mamma property ke tension mein hai. Main unhe aur tension nahi de sakta.

**Melissa:** Kavin, par…..

**Kavin:** Nahi Melissa, please, tumhe meri kasam. Agar tumhe apne bhai ki zarasi bhi parwah hai, toh tum Mamma ko nahi bataogi.

**Melissa:** Thik hai. Nahi bataungi.

**Kavin:** Thank you Melissa.

**Melissa:** Kavin, tumhe pata hai, tumhare doctor kaun hai?

**Kavin:** Nahi, mujhe kaise pata hoga?

**Melissa:** Tum usse bahut achhi tarah se pehechante ho.

**Kavin:** Kaun hai woh?

**Melissa:** Socho.

**Kavin:** Nahi pata yaar, ab bol bhi do!

**Melissa:** Aur koi nahi, tumhari mangetar, Purvi.

**Kavin (shocked):** Purvi? Han, ussne mujhe bataya tha ki woh pehele doctor thi. Par mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki….

**Purvi:** Pata hai Kavin.

**Kavin:** Purvi, main….bureau kab jaa sakta hun?

**Purvi:** Ham dono shaam ko nikalte hain.

**Kavin:** Melissa, Rajat, tum dono bhi yahan rukne wale ho?

**Rajat:** Nahi Kavin, main jaa raha hun bureau. Aur Melissa, tumhe toh pata hai, usse bhi studio jaana hai.

**Guys, here, Melissa is a model.**

**Kavin: **Thik hai phir.

**In the bureau, time is evening. DCP sir has come to the bureau… **

**DCP sir: **Ka baa raha hai Kavin?

**ACP sir: **Sir, woh kuch hi deer mein aata hi hoga.

**Just then, Kavin and Purvi enter the bureau. Yatrigan kripaya jyan de. Aapni seat belts bandhlein. HANGAMA kuch hi deer mein shuru hone wala hai…..**

**Daya:** Sir, aa gae dono.

**DCP sir:** Kavin, yeh kya kar diya tumne?

**Kavin: **Kya kiya maine sir?

**DCP sir:** Kya kya kiya, bolt oh aise rahe ho ki tumhe kuch pata hi nahi hai.

**Kavin:** Sach mein sir, mujhe nahi pata aap kis baarein mein baat kar rahien hai.

**DCP sir:** Kavin, kyu maara tumne Rajesh ko?

**Kavin:** Sir, maine kisi ko nahi mara. Main toh Chintu ko pakadne gaya tha. Par, ussne mere kandhe par goli maar di. Usske baad ka kuch mujhe yaad nahi.

**DCP sir:** Yaad nahi. Ek saal pehele tumhari yeh mangetar ne bhi yahi bola tha. Yaad nai.

**Flashback of DCP's stupid dance "yaad nahi". But aapko yaad hai? "Lift mein anhoni"?**

**Daya:** Sir, ab woh kehe raha hai na, aur waise bhi, usse bhi toh goli lagi thi.

**DCP sir (annoyed):** Tum beech mein mat bolo. Kavin, tum batao. Kya hua tha uss raat?

**Kavin:** Sir, main jab waha postman banke gaya….

**Flashback starts…**

**Kavin taps the door.**

**Chintu: **Kaun hai yaar?

**Kavin: **Postman sab.

**Another man: **Postman, abhi? Raat ke sawa nau (9:15) baje?

**Kavin: **Woh sab, subhah se bahar hun na, abhi abhi yeh letter dekha, toh dene chala aaya.

**Chintu opens the door and is shocked on seeing Kavin standing at the door.**

**Chintu: **CID! Rajesh baag!

**Kavin: **Ruko.

**Yes, Rajesh is also a criminal. He is partner of Chintu. They both used to sell drugs together. And also used to murder those who came to know about their business.**

**Flashback ends…**

**DCP sir: **Phir kya hua?

**Kavin: Phir maine kuch aawaz suni. Kisi….kisi kutte ki. Shayad ek puppy…..**

**DCP sir (starts dancing, as did in Lift mein anhoni): **Wah bhai wah. Kya kahani banai hai. Pehele, tumne Rajesh ko dekha, phir ek chote kutte ki aawaz suni. Ab bologe ek haathi ki soond (trunk) dekhi.

**Abhijeet: **Sir, sun toh lijiye woh kya kehe raha hai.

**DCP sir (stops dancing): **Han, phir?

**Kavin: **Phir…..

**Flashback starts...**

**Kavin: **Ruko, tum dono aise nahi jaa sakte.

**Kavin searches for his phone. Finally he gets it. He is about to call Daya, but….**

**Kavin: **Aah…..

**Someone shoots him. He again hears a puppy's "woof".**

**Flashback ends. **

**Kavin: **Usskebaad ka mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai.

**DCP sir: **Thik hai. Par tumhe pata hai. Rajesh ko jo goli lagi, woh tumhari gun se chali hai.

**Kavin: **Sir, maine usspar goli nahi chalai. ACP sir, aap hi bataiye na.

**ACP sir: **Kavin, goli kyu chalai tumne?

**Kavin: **Sir, aap bhi… Main kehe raha hun na, maine goli nahi chalai.

**DCP sir: **Kavin, main tumhe do din ki mahulat deta kar lo tum be gunah ho.

**Kavin: **Ji sir.

**He goes after saying this.**

**Kavin: ACP sir, aap toh mujhpar Vishwas kariye. Maine usspar goli nahi chalai.**

**ACP sir: **Kavin, mujhe pata hai tumne yeh sab nahi kiya, par ek thoss (strong) proof hai tumhare khilaf. Rajesh ko jo goli lagi, woh goli tumhari gun se chali hai. Aur toh aur, tumhare haath mein gun thi. Kavin, main bhi majboor hun. Aur mujhe majboori mein tumhe suspend karna padega. Tumhe toh pata hai rule.

**Kavin: Ok sir.**

**ACP sir: **Purvi, tum Kavin ko usske ghar chood aao.

**Purvi and Kavin go to Kavin's place.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, tum toh mera vishwas karo, sachhi, maine goli nahi chalai.

**Purvi:** Pata hai mujhe, tum aisa kuch nahi kar sakte.

**And she hugs him. A tight hug.**

**Background music…**

**Abhi mujh mein kahin  
Baaki thodi si hai zindagi  
Jagi dhadkan nayi  
Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi  
Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai  
Yeh lamha kahaan tha mera**

Ab hai saamne  
Ishe chhuu loon zara  
Marr jaaun ya jee loon zaraaa  
Khushiyaan choom loon  
Yaa ro loon zara

**Marr jaaun ya jee loon zaraa**

**They got separated. **

**Purvi:** Kavin, tumne woh aawaz suni?

**Kavin**: Han Purvi, kisi puppy ka hai.

**Purvi: **Chalo dekhtein hai kya hai.

**Kavin and Purvi go to the room from where the "woof" sounds were coming. There was a cute little labrodor sitting on Kavin's bed.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, shayad….shayad maine yeh hi aawaz suni thi, behosh hone se pehele. Iska naam, shayad Pearl hai.

**Purvi: **Kavin, kitna pyaara hai na?

**Kavin:** Han Purvi, pyaara toh hai. Par, isse yahan chod kaun gaya?

**Purvi goes near Pearl and takes her on her lap.**

**To be continued…..**

**Guys, how was the story? First of all, how was the surprise, the hungama? You all know how badly I love dogs, so….. I am updating the story by my cousin's internet… Anyways, waiting for your reviews… And Rajvigirl, i am writing your story, and yes, happy birthday! tc everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii again! Thanx for the reviews. Here's the story…**

Chapter 4

**Purvi takes Pearl on her lap.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, main Abhijeet sir ko phone karke aata hun. Tum Pearl ko sambhalo.

**Purvi:** Hmm.

**Kavin (talking on phone): **Abhijeet sir.

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, hamko ek photo mili hai. Rajesh, usski biwi aur Pearl ki. Shayad Rajesh Pearl ka malik tha. Tum bolo Kavin. Koi saboot mila?

**Kavin:** Nahi sir par…

**Abhijeet:** Toh bolo na, kya hua?

**Kavin:** Sir…

**Abhijeet:** Itna time nahi hai jaldi bolo.

**Kavin:** Sir, aap mujhe bolne donge toh main bolu na.

**Abhijeet:** Achha sorry, tum bolo.

**Kavin:** Sir, mere ghar pe koi Pearl, mera matlab uss kutte ke bachhe ko chod gaya hai.

**Abhijeet:** Achha? Kavin, tum usse Forensic lab leke aa sakte ho?

**Kavin:** Han sir, main aur Purvi usse leke aate hai.

**Kavin ends the call.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, hame Pearl ko leke Forensic lab jaana hai.

**Purvi:** Abhi?

**Kavin:** Han Abhi, kyu?

**Purvi:** Kavin, Pearl abhi bhooki hai.

**Kavin: **Toh…han, ghar mein biscuits pade hai, chalega?

**Purvi:** Chal toh jaenge, par Kavin, Pearl abhi bahut choti hai, shayad, usse biscuits nahi chalenge.

**Kavin:** Toh phir…..doodh? Doodh hai ghar mein. Shudh gaae (cow) ka doodh hai, ekdum fresh.

**Purvi:** Kavin, ghar mein…dog food nahi hai?

**Kavin:** Purvi, maine kutte nahi paal rakkhe, toh main dog food leke kya karu? Aur agar dog food hota bhi toh main kya uska aachar dalta?

**Purvi:** Maltab nahi hai. Thik hai raaste mein le lenge.

**Kavin: **Thik hai.

**Purvi:** Chalo, car mein baith jao, car mein chalaungi, tumhe choot lagi hai.

**Wasn't that funny? Guys, I really don't know if dogs are allowed biscuits at small age, but I think I have read in an article about food for dogs. What do you all think, am I able to mix romance, thrill and now humor?**

**In the car. They reach Forensic lab. Purvi is annoyed because Kavin was busy with his phone and didn't listen to her when she stopped the car and asked him to go and buy dog food.**

**Kavin: **Purvi,shayad ham ek cheez bhool gae hai.

**Purvi: **Kya?

**Kavin: **Dog food….

**Purvi: **Mujhe yaad tha. Maine tumhe kitni baar bataya bhi tha. Tumne suna hi nahi.

**Kavin: **Ha….haha….Purvi woh, han shayad maine suna nahi.

**Purvi:** Kya karoge aab? Bhichari Pearl.

**Kavin: **Purvi ham….han, Pankaj ko boltein hai. Usse pakka pata hoga.

**Purvi:** Thik hai, dekhlo.

**In the Forensic lab. Abhijeet, Pankaj, ACP sir, Vikram, Sachin, Ishita, Dushyant, Daya and Shreya are there.**

**Shreya (going near Purvi and stroking Pearl): **Tarika, Pearl kitni cute hai na.

**Tarika: **Han Shreya. Sach Purvi, Pearl bahut pyari hai.

**Abhijeet (heading towards Tarika): **Pyari toh hai, par aapse zyada nahi…..Tarika ji…

**ACP sir:** Abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** Sorry sir.

**Kavin:** Pankaj, tum dog food leke aaoge?

**Pankaj:** Sir, main?

**Kavin:** Nahi mera baap. Maine kya bola? Jao jaldi leke aao.

**Pankaj goes out.**

**Purvi hands Pearl to Tarika. She whines a little.**

**Abhijeet:** Tarika ji, zara sambhalke.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet, maine isse pehele lakbhak 20 kutton ka DNA liya hai. Chinta mat karo.

**Abhijeet hesitates.**

**After some time.**

**Tarika:** Salunke sir, yeh dekhiye.

**Dr. Salunke sees the result and starts dancing.**

**Dr. Salunke: **Mil gaya….mil gaya…

**Dushyant: **Salunke sir, kya mil gaya?

**Dr. Salunke: **Mil gaya yaar! Ab dekhna, yeh case kaise chutkiyon mein sulajh jaata hai.

**Sachin: **Par sir, kya mil gaya?

**Dr. Salunke still continues dancing.**

**ACP sir: **Salunke tu bataega kya mila hai? Nahi bataega to ham jaate hain. Chalo sab log.

**Dr. Salunke: **Arey ruko ruko. Batata hun. Dekho bhai, jis kutte ke baal hame Rajesh ke kapdon se mile, aur jo baal Pearl ke hai, dono match kartien hai.

**ACP sir: **Arey waah! Yeh bahut achhi baat ki hai tune. Ab sach mein, case jaldi solve ho jaega.

**Vikram: **Woh kaise sir?

**ACP sir: **Dekho Vikram, agar Pearl ke baal hame Rajesh ke kapdo se mile hai, toh baat saaf hai, ki Pearl ne yeh ghatna hote hue dekhi.

**Daya: **Auragar ussne dekhi hai, toh usse yeh bhi pata hoga ki Rajesh ko kisne maara, aur Chintu kaha hai. Aur Pearl ne uss khooni ko soong liya hai, toh woh hi hame uss khooni tak pahunchaegi.

**Dr. Salunke:** Aur ek baat Daya. Ek aur baat pakki ho gai. Kavin begunah hai. Kyuki agar Kavin ne khoon kiya hai, toh Pearl usske paas kabhi nahi reheti. Kyuki woh apne malik ke khooni ke paas kabhi nahi jaaegi.

**Kavin: **Yes, yes! Purvi, main begunah hun. Yehi baat mai kabse batana chahata tha. Yes!

**Kavin was about to hug Purvi, but he realizes he is standing in Forensic lab.**

**Pankaj (entering Forensic lab with two huge bags):** Sir…

**ACP sir: **Pankaj, kya hai yeh sab?

**Pankaj: **Sir, mujhe samajh nahi aaya kya lena hai, toh main sab kuch utha laya.

**Purvi (laughing): **Pankaj, mujhe dikhao. Yeh hai sahi puppy food.

**Pankaj: **Purvi, le leke bhi tumne sabse chota wala packet hi uthaya.

**Purvi: **Kya karu, tumne cat food bhi utha kar laya hai.

**Everyone starts laughing.**

**In Kavin's house.**

**Kavin: **Yes Purvi! Mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki, ki mere kandho par jo bojh tha, kahi..kahi gumsa ho gaya hai.

**Purvi: **Itne utavle mat ho, Pearl ko kuch kilao, Forensic lab mein ussne kuch khaya hi nahi tha.

**Kavin: **Arey han. Tum packet nikalo, main bowl aur paani leke aata hun.

**Purvi (while opening the packet): **Pearl, aaj Pearly dog food khaegi.

**Kavin:** Yeh lo.

**Purvi pours the food into the bowl. Pearl starts eating.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, pata nahi yeh chaar mahine kaise beetenge.

**Purvi (getting up):** Han Kavin, par, ham dono mil toh saktein hai na.

**Kavin (grabbing her from back): **Toh, meri pyaari mangetar, abhi kya plan hai aapka?

**Purvi:** Mera toh kuch nahi hai, tumhara kya hai?

**Kavin: **Mera…..waise toh kuh nahi hai. Par mein bana sakta hun.

**Suddenly it starts raining.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, bearish ho rahi hai. Chalo na, bheegtein hai.

**Kavin: **Purvi…

**Purvi (holding his wrist): **Chalo na please, mujhe beegna hai.

**She drags him out. They both are enjoying the rainfall.**

**Background music…**

Aai Meri Subah Haste Hasate  
Boli Aankhen Tere Liye Sandesha Hai  
Haan Hai  
Jaagi Aankhon Ko Bhi Sapna Milega  
Koi Khushi Aane Ka Bhi Andesha Hai  
Haan Hai

Aan Haaan  
Gulabi Si Subah  
Aan Haan  
Sharabi Si Hawaa

Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
MEre Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye

Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
MEre Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye

Raahein Waahein Bole Baatein Rumani  
Aao Baitho Suno Baatein Kahani Hai  
Haan Hain  
Tazzi Tazzi Lage Humko Rozana  
Teri Meri Baatein Yun To Purani Hai  
Haan Hai

Aan Haaan  
Khayalon Se Paale  
Aan Haaan  
Yeh Zindagi Chale  
Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
MEre Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye

Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
MEre Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye

Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi  
Piya Deti Har Gawaahi  
Mein Pyasi Thi Nirashi  
Tu Pani Ki Surahi

Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi  
Piya Deti Har Gawaahi

Tujhe Dekha To Khila Hoon  
Teri Chahat Mein Dhula Hoon  
Mile Mandir Mein Jo  
Mein To Tujh Mein Yun Mila Hoon  
Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi  
Piya Deti Har Gawaahi  
Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi  
Piya Deti Har Gawaahi

Aan Haaan  
Dhundhe Na Abb Koi  
Aan Haaan  
Mein Khoya Tu Khoyi

Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye

Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si  
Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye  
Soti Si Jaagi Si  
Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye

**My favorite song….. Anyways, how was the story? Hope you like it. I'll update soon. But, where is Chintu? What is all this JHAMELA? You'll know everything soon….Tc till then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys, glad you like my story, now, I think I'll end "Ek anokha taufa" in the next chap…maybe... **

Chapter-5

**Two days later. Morning, at the bureau. Now, Kavin's plaster is taken off, and he is again at his duty.**

**ACP sir: **Kavin, Purvi, tum dono Pearl ko leke aae ho?

**Kavin:** Han sir.

**ACP sir (holding her in his arms):** Kitni pyaari hai. Inte pyare puppy ko koi kaise chod sakta hai. Nikhil, iski malkin ka kuch pata chala?

**Nikhil:** Han sir, iska address mila hai.

**ACP sir: **Kavin, Purvi, chalo uss address par, aur han, pearl ko bhi saath leke chalo.

**Kavin: **Yes sir. Chalo Purvi.

**They all, along with Rajat, Nikhil, Pankaj, Dr. Tarika, Ishita, Sachin, Shreya and Daya, go to the address. Melissa is in Delhi for her shooting as she is a model. Nikhil rings the door bell, but the door is closed.**

**ACP sir: **Pankaj, darwaza tod do.

**Pankaj: **Sir main?

**ACP sir: **Toh kya main todu?

**Pankaj: **Nahi sir, par…..Han, Daya sir, aap todiye na.

**Daya: **Harbaar mera todna zaruri hai kya?

**ACP sir: **Time waste mat karo. Pankaj….

**Pankaj (giving up): **Thik hai sir.

**He tries to kick the door, but…..**

**Pankaj (holding his leg): **Aaa..a.a.a.a…

**Daya: **Sir, isse kuch nahi hoga. Mujhe hi todna padega.

**Then, I don't know the sound….The door breaks.**

**ACP sir: **Phail jao sab ke sab.

**Pearl becomes hyper. Kavin, along with Purvi who is leading Pearl (that looks so cute…..), goes into the room, where they see a dead body.**

**Purvi (trying to control Pearl): **Pearl…..shant ho jao…kya hua? Kavin: Shayad yeh Meehika ki laash hai.

**Kavin: **Purvi, Pearl ko leke bahar jao. Shayad yeh apne malkin ki laash dekhkar bekabu ho gai hai.

**Purvi nods. She takes Pearl out. She meets ACP sir and Tarika on her way.**

**ACP sir: **Kya hua Purvi, Pearl itni hyper kyu ho gayi hai?

**Purvi: **Tarika, uss kamre mein hame Meehika ki laash mili hai. Ishita ko leke waha jao.

**Tarika goes.**

**Purvi: **Sir,apni malkin ko aisi halat mein dekhkar shayad Pearl bekabu ho gai hai. Main usse bahar le ja rahi hun.

**ACP sir: **Han Purvi, jao, usse kuch khila do, dog food car mein hoga.

**In the room.**

**Kavin is standing alone, when Ishita, Sachin, Rajat and Tarika come.**

**Sachin: **Kya hua Kavin?

**Kavin: **Dr. Tarika, yeh, Meehika, Rajesh ki patni, aur Pearl ki malkin thi.

**Tarika: **Chaku se maara hai.

**Kavin: **Hmm…. Ishita, Rajat, Sachin, kamre ki talashi lete hai.

**They both are searching the room. Pankaj calls them from other room.**

**Pankaj: **Sir!

**Kavin:** Han?

**Pankaj: **Ek diary mili hai.

**Kavin: **Sachin, Rajat, yeh dekho.

**Sachin (entering the room with Rajat): **Kya hua Kavin?

**Kavin: **Yeh dekho.

**Rajat: **Dairy?

**Sachin: **Kuchlikha hua tha shayad. Page phata hua hai

**Rajat: **Par impression abhi bhi hai.

**Kavin: **Hm.. Pankaj, pencil leke aao.

**Pankaj hands him a pencil. Kavin rubs the page lightly with the pencil.**

**Kavin: **Dekho kya likha hai.

**Rajat: **Shayad koi jagah hai. Likha hai "11 no. Villa, A.K. society"

**Kavin: **Yeh tojwahi jagah hai, jahan Abhijeet sir ne mujhe bheja tha.

**Sachin: **Ohh.

**Tarika enters the other room.**

**Tarika: **Kavin, yeh locket Meehika ke haath mein tha.

**Sachin takes the locket.**

**Kavin: **Ek minute Sachin.

**Sachin: **Kya hua?

**Kavin: **Yehlocket maine, kahi dekha hai. Kahan dekha hai mujhe yaad nahi.

**Rajat: **Koi baat nahi, yaad aajaega tab bata dena.

**Sachin:** Tab tak, ACP sir aur Daya sir ko sab bata dete hai.

**They all go to ACP sir.**

**Sachin:** Sir, yeh, locket aur, yeh dairy mili hai.

**Kavin is still thinking where he has seen the locket.**

**Rajat:** Sir, iss dairy par, kisi ne 11 no. Villa, A.K. society likha tha.

**Daya:** Achha? Iss address par toh, Kavin ko bheja tha, Abhijeet ne.

**ACP sir: **Kavin yeh…. Kavin?

**But Kavin is still trying to remember.**

**ACP sir:** Kavin?

**Kavin (shocked by sudden nudge):** Han sir?

**Daya (teasing): **Abhi aur chaar mahine baaki hai Kavin.

**Kavin: **Woh nahi sir, mujhe yaad aa gaya yeh locket maine kahan dekha tha.

**Daya:** Kahan?

**Kavin:** Chintu ke gale mein.

**ACP sir:** Han?

**Kavin:** Han sir, behosh hone se pehele.

**Rajat:** Sir, matlab, Meehika ka khoon, Chintu ne kiya hai?

**ACP sir:** Han Rajat. Lag toh kuch aaisa hi raha hai….

**Purvi, along with Pearl, enters the house.**

**Purvi:** Sir, Pearl bahut hyper ho gai hai. Maan hi nahi rahi. Shayad isse vet ke paas le jaana padega.

**ACP sir:** Han, Kavin, tum aur Purvi isse vet ke paas le jao.

**Kavin: **Yes sir, chalo Purvi.

* * *

**In the car.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, yahan se nahi, waha se jaana tha.

**Kavin:** Oh, damn it! Ab?

**Purvi:** Ab kya? Ab U-turn bhi aadhe ghante baad hai. Aur yeh raasta bhi open area ko jaata hai….. chalate raho.

**After sometime.**

**Purvi:** Kavin, yeh car, kab se hamare piche hai.

**Kavin (looking at the rear view mirror):** Kya?

**Purvi:** Woh black wali.

**Kavin:** Han Purvi, par shayad yeh bas ek co-incidence ho.

**Purvi:** Ho sakta hai.

**They reached the open area.**

**Purvi:** Kavin, woh car bhi yahi aake ruk gai hai, kitna sunsan hai yeh jagah.

**Kavin:** Han Purvi.

**They were about to take U-turn, but the black car comes in front of the car.**

**Kavin (coming out of the car):** Excuse me, aapko car chalani nahi aati?

**Some goons step out of the car.**

**Kavin**: Chintu, tum?

**Chintu:** Han mein. Dekho officer, hame tumse koi dushmani nahi hai. Bas, hame woh kutta de do.

**Kavin: **Lekin kyu? Kya karoge tum lag iss kutte ka?

**Chintu:** Hame isse marna hai.

**Kavin:** Kya? Par kyu?

**Chintu:** Isne mujhe soong liya hai, aur main nahi chahata ki tum log mujhtak pahuncho.

**Kavin:** Nahi, main tumhe Pearl ko kuch nahi karne dunga.

**Chintu:** Hame woh kutta de do.

**Kavin:** Nahi.

**Kavin pov:** Hey bhagvan. Main apni gun car mein hi chod gaya hun.

**Chintu:** Officer, kutta hame de do, nahi toh bemaut mare jaoge.

**One of them goes near Kavin's car.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, bahar mat nikalna.

**Purvi:** Kavin…

**Chintu:** Toh tu aisa nahi maanega.

**He starts fighting with Kavin. One of the goons holds Purvi and Chintu keeps Kavin on the gunpoint. Purvi has hidden Pearl under the seat. **

**Purvi: **Chodo mujhe.

**Kavin: **Chodo Purvi ko.

**Purvi: **Bhaago Pearl…

**Chintu: **Aey, uss kutte ko pakad.

**Pearl runs, but she stops and picks up a board which had fallen down. "Open hill area" was written on it. She runs and goes to CID bureau. How clever my Pearl is!**

**So, this was chapter 5. As I told you, I'll end the story in the next chapter. Par, mera comtent toh chalta hi rahega, again, my content doesn't match my story title….. Still, keep reviewing, and TC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii, so, my last chapter of Ek anokha taufa….. I'll continue the story in my next story with a new title…. Continue reading and do review…**

**In the bureau.**

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, kya pata chala Chintu ke bare mein?

**Dushyant: **Sir woh…

**But they hear a "woof" sound. **

**Shreya: **Sir, yeh toh…

**Daya: **Han Shreya, yeh Pearl ki hi aawaz hai.

**ACP sir: **Par woh hai kahan?

**Then they see Pearl, standing near the door.**

**ACP sir: **Pearl, yahan?

**Shreya picks her up. **

**Dushyant: **Sir, yeh board.

**ACP sir: **Board?

**Dushyant: **Han sir. Open hill area ka board hai.

**Daya: **Openarea ka board, isske paas kaise aaya? Aur Kavin aur Purvi kahan hai?

**ACP sir: **Daya, shayad Kavin aur Purvi open area mein hai_. Kuch na kuch to gadbad zarur hai (in his style)_… chalo waha jaakar dekhtein hai.

* * *

**They all reach the place. They see Kavin and Purvi unconscious.**

**ACP sir: **Mygod! Shreya, paani leke aao.

**Shreya bring water and sprinkles over Purvi. Dushyant sprinkles over Kavin.**

**Purvi: **Aaa.. Sir aap? Pearl kahan hai?

**Daya: **Pearl Shreya ke paas hai. Tum dono thik toh ho na?

**Kavin: **Han sir, ham thik hai.

**ACP sir: **Kaise hua yeh sab?

**Kavin: **Sir, Chintu Pearl ko paane ki koshish kar raha tha, jab hamne mana kiya toh….aah..

**Purvi: **Toh, maine Pearl ko seat ke neeche chupa diya. Jab unhone mujhe pakad liya toh, maine Pearl ko bhaagne ko kahan.

**ACP sir: **Tumne kuch aur dekha, kuch bol rahein the woh log?

**Kavin: **Han sir, woh shayad….shayad, bol rahein the, ki….ki.. neela doodh….. chota dragon….. nasha… reet (sand)….. doobta neerav ….sikkon sa chaand.. shayad aisa hu kuch.

**ACP sir:** Hmm… Dushyant, Shreya, inhe hospital le jao.

**The four goes to hospital.**

* * *

**In the bureau.**

**ACP sir:** Neela doodh, Chota dragon, Nasha, Reet, Doobta neerav, sikkon sa Chaand… kya ho sakta hai yeh?

**Daya:** Sir, shayad yeh koi code hai.

**ACP sir:** Han Daya, code hi hai. Par kya… ek minute… Nasha... Rajesh aur Chintu drugs ka dhanda kartein the na?

**Daya:** Han sir.

**ACP sir:** Daya, nasha matlab drugs.

**Daya:** Han sir, aur shayad chota dragon matlab Pearl.

**Nikhil:** Toh, neela doodh matlab paani?

**ACP sir:** Han Nikhil, aur reet aur paani, beach.. Juhu chaupati, woh hi toh ek beach hai, jo open hill area ke paas hai.

**Daya:** Sir, aur neerav ship ka naam hoga.

**ACP sir:** Aur chaand pura bahar, iska matlab, Purnima ki raat.

**Ishita:** Sir purvima ki raat toh aaj hai.

**Nikhil:** Iska matlab, woh log, Pearl ko aaj raat, ek ship mein drugs ke saath dubane ka plan bana rahein hai.  
**ACP sir:** Han Nikhil. Hame unhe rookna hoga, aur Kavin aur Purvi ko bhi mein inform kar deta hun ki Pearl ko sambhal kar rakkho.

**Before he could call, his phone rings.**

**ACP sir:** Hello, ACP Pradyuman here. Kya? Achha, tum shaant ho jao, bureau panhuncho dono, jaldi. Han, bye.

**Daya:** Kya hua sir?

**ACP sir:** Purvi ka phone tha. Kehe rahi thi ki ussne Pearl ko bed par choda tha, jab woh kitchen se bahar aai, Pearl waha se gayab thi.

**Daya:** Ho na ho, Yeh Chintu ka hi kaam hai.

**ACP sir: **Han Daya, beach par jaakar hi Pearl ko bachana padega.

**After some time. Purvi and Kavin enter bureau.**

**Purvi:** Kya hua sir?

**ACP sir tells them everything. **

**Kavin:** Toh sir, hame chalna chahiye, raat hone ko aai hai.

**ACP sir:** Han Kavin, let's go.

* * *

**At the beach. ACP sir, Daya, Abhijeet, Kavin, Purvi, Shreya, Pankaj, Freddy, Sachin, Ishita and Dushyant are hiding behind the ships. They see a big gang of goons, and Chintu was holding Pearl. Soon, firing starts. All the goons are dead, all except Chintu.**

**Chintu: **Guns niche, hai toh, iss kutte ko upar pahuncha dunga.

**Kavin: **Nahi, Pearl ko kuch mat karna.

**Chintu:** Gun niche!

**But, Abhijeet comes and grabs him. He beats him and pass his on to Daya. He gives him a tight slap. **

**Chintu:** Han, maine hi maara Rajesh aur Meehika ko.

**Abhijeet:** Rajesh ko kyu maara?

**Chintu:** Ham dono saath drugs ka dhanda kartein the. Par ek din ussne mera saath dene se mana kar diya. Phir maine usse uss ghar mein bulaya. Par woh pagal, apne kutte ko bhi saath leke aaya. Mera plan tha, usse marne ka.

**Daya:** Phir tumne Meehika ko kyu maara?

**Chintu: **Jab mujhe pata chala, ki Meehika mere plan ke baare mein jaanti hai, aur mujhe laga Pearl usske paas hai, toh maine usse bhi upar pahuncha diya.

**ACP sir:** Waah re waah Chintu, plan toh tumne achha banaya. Par, hamne aake pura bighad diya. Ab toh tumhe phasi hogi phasi….

* * *

**Next morning at the bureau. Everyone is playing with Pearl.**

**Shreya:** Sir, aaj sab ek saath hai. Bahut achha lag raha hai. Aaj toh Pearl bhi hamare saath hai

**Ishita:** Purvi ma'am, Pearl ko aapse bahut lagav ho gaya hai.

**A voice:** Kisko kis se lagav ho gaya hai?

**The voice is of DCP Chitrole.**

**DCP sir:** Woh kutta kahan hai?

**ACP sir:** Sir, aap pearl ki baat kar rahein hai?

**DCP sir: **Han wahi.. Mujhe de do, usse main pet adoption centre le jaane aaya hun.

**Purvi keeps down Pearl. **

**DCP sir**: Laao.

**But, our clever little Pearl pees on DCP sir's shoes!**

**DCP sir:** Aey, mere naye shoes!

**ACP sir:** Sir, kitni pyaari hai Pearl, aap isse pet adoption centre le jaaenge?

**DCP sir:** Han.

**Kavin:** Sir please, aisa mat kijie.

**DCP sir: **Han, tum toh Purvi ke saath gulcharrey udao. Laao woh kutta mujhe do.

**Purvi:** Sir please.

**DCP sir:** Toh, tum dono sambhaloge isse?

**Kavin:** Han sir, main aur Purvi sambhalenge isse. Mujhe pata hai purvi ko kutton se kitna lagav hai. Aur mujhe usse yeh puppy dena hai.

**DCP sir:** Thik hai, ab main kya bolu? Chalta hun main…

**Everybody chants goodbyes.**

* * *

***sign* So nice, Purvi gets a pet. I don't think I could get one this year or the next…. I have got a genetic skin disease form dogs, from Dad I think…. So there is no scope of getting a pet dog for 2 years…. The end of Ek anokha taufa. But I'll continue this in my next story…with new problems and happiness…. Surely, TC everyone till then….**


End file.
